A very bad night
by SGA-SAF
Summary: John Sheppard can t sleep and has an unwanted guest in his quarters


A very bad night.

The dark room was lit only by the moons shining through the window, the curtains missing from their usual place covering it shut for mandatory washing purposes.

John twisted around in a sleepless state of frustation. Hours of boring debriefings on account of someone with such a brillant mind scheduling it all late in the evening had him longing for sleep, but now that he was finally in bed, he couldn´t find it.

With a sigh, he sat up, tossed the too warm blanket to the ground, and frowned in the darkness until a shadow, accompanied with a loud buzzing sound flitted past his right.

Some bug must have made it´s way into his quarters. Great!

The shadow returned, this time shaped into the form of some flying insect headed directly for his forehead but avoiding his smacking hand. Still loudly buzzing, it finally settled on the wall.

He picked up one of his boots and approached the thing slowly, finally pressing the sole of the boot right on where the bug sat only a fraction of a second before and John grinned in triumph.

But the grin turned quickly into a frown as the removal of the boot revealed only an empty wall underneath. No body to be found. Just as he looked around, the tiny enemy approached again, flying directly at him with suicidal speed.

Without further thought, he tried to grab and smash it with his right hand, and yelled out loud when the damn thing burried it´s sting into his thumb. "Son of a bitch*!!! SHIT!!!"

Frustrated and pissed off, he threw his boot after the retreating bug but missed it again. Instead, the boot knocked hard on the wall and came flying a short distance back until it hit the ground.

So much for great aim in the dark.

He tried it several more times but the damn thing always managed to scitter away at the last second, always accompanied with a loud series of curses from John. He was sure that damn thing even grinned at him once.

He shook his hurting thumb for an instant, then put it to his mouth and sucked the poison out. Or what he thought would be poison. The damn thing was lucky he didn´t have his P90 with him right now, cause if he did.....

Just as he frowned at the ridiculous thought of hunting an insect with a P90, a different buzzing from the door caught his attention.

Startled, he jerked his head around and winced as a sharp pain shot through his neck and down his spine at the sudden movement.

While rubbing at his neck, he stared right into the wide, worried eyes of Major Lorne, who was in full gear, pointing a P90 into his room, studying each corner with the flashlight of his gun and, even worse, he had brought a full security detail behind him who were doing the same.

Behind the soldiers, John spotted Rodney and Carson, both looking like the had just fallen out of bed.

Perplexion froze John on the spot for an instant until he spotted the bug escaping through the doorway out of the corner of his eye, "Son of a... " he quickly set his mouth in an embarrassed thin line when he realized that everybody was staring at him, "Um..."

"Sir??" Major Lorne looked tense but relaxed a little when he didn´t see anyone else in the room. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah Major. It´s nothing... I, um..."

"What happened??" Rodney demanded, and Carson looked worried around until his look settled on Sheppard. "I heard yells and sounds of a fight, I thought somebody was trying to kill you!!"

"There was, uh.." Embarrassment crept up even further and John could feel his face boiling but Carson had already spotted the sting injury on his thumb and gasped.

"Oh no! Don´t tell me one of Biro´s test subjects made it into your quarters, Colonel!"

"If it was little, loud and annoying, then I guess it did!" John shrugged, still trying to control his head temparature as Major Lorne came to ease, clipped his P90 to his vest and utterly failed at hiding his grin.

"Some assassin, sir! Good thing we came when we did!"

John frowned at him and was rewarded with an embarrassed face of the Major this time. "Sorry, sir!"

John flashed a humorless grin to him and wanted to tell them all to just leave him alone but Carson had already darted forward and grabbed his hand for closer inspection.

"Oh dear, that looks nasty!" The doctor commented, "Come with me to the infirmary, lad, you need an antidote here, and we´ll put some ice on it."

"It´s nothing, it was just a bee or something. Probably a wasp, since the damn thing didn´t die from it." John said, then added a low "Unfortunately".

"Maybe so, Colonel but we don´t know yet if these things are more dangerous than Earth bees or wasps, and I want to make sure there are no serious lingering effects from it. You don´t want another Iratus hybrid experience now, do you?! You´ll be spending the night in the infirmary, I´m afraid."

"Oh - come on, doc...!" John started to protest, but was already escorted outside. He heard a snicker from behind him, but just as he tried to shoot a dangerous look back at his 2iC, he winced again at the pain in his neck and rubbed it.

"What´s with your neck, son?!" Of course, Carson noted it.

"Sudden movement, must have strained it...." John admitted , and kept rubbing at his neck all the way down the corridor to his least favorite part of Atlantis as his bad mood reached center point. "I hate bugs!"

This was going to be some very bad night.

He almost felt sorry for the poor nurse on night duty. Almost.

... The End.


End file.
